


ROTTEN

by Zweim



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley s'était fait la promesse de toujours suivre son Joker, pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harley s’était fait la promesse de toujours suivre son Joker, pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire. Et il le savait.  

Il ne le savait que trop bien et il en profitait. 

Un sourire malsain illuminait son visage livide, blafard, tandis qu’il admirait sa douce de son regard malveillant. Il était un homme instable, un psychopathe, un criminel, et pourtant elle  semblait n’avoir d’yeux que pour lui. Et qu’est-ce qu’il aimait ça, être le centre de son attention, le centre de son monde. 

Et qu’est-ce qu’il la trouvait…

— Bonne… putain Harley, qu’est-ce que tu es  **bonne** ! s’exclama-t-il en riant. 

Sa jolie blonde se trouvait enchaînée par ses soins, dans ce qui semblait être un entrepôt désaffectée. Les bras tendu au dessus de sa tête, ses hanches remuant dans d’amples mouvements sensuelles, un rire fou s’échappa des jolies lèvres de sa dulcinée. 

Qu’il l’aimait, cette nana  devenu complétement tarée pour lui. 

Il l’aimait au point de vouloir lui faire mal.

Très, très mal. 

Glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour les plaquer vers l’arrière, il prit une grande inspiration, en levant les yeux.  Puis il ferma ses paupières. Il se délectait de cette situation. 

Il avait retrouvé sa Reine.  

Il l’avait retrouvée, et il allait la tuer. 

Parce que sa belle et douce n’est magnifique que dans la mort et dans le chaos. 

— Poussin, occupe toi d’moi ! Tu ne veux pas monter ta Harley ? lui susurra-t-elle d’une voix aguicheuse. 

— Vroom vroom, lui répondit-il en riant de plus bel. 

Il se saisit de ses hanches, tandis qu’elle entourait les siennes de ses longues jambes à  la peau blanche. 

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont sa peau avait obtenu cette couleur écarlate, semblable à la neige. Ce teint lui seyait à  merveille et elle le lui devait… elle lui devait sa nouvelle vie et ses aventures palpitantes. Elle lui devait sa folie débordante…  qui, elle aussi, lui allait à  la perfection. 

Le Joker aussi, il s’en souvenait.  

Il avait tenté de la tuer, pour la deuxième fois, en la jetant dans la cuve de produit chimique où lui-même il s’était retrouvé des années auparavant.  Et puis, il avait senti quelque chose cogner contre sa cage-thoracique.  

L’amour ? Non. C’était impossible.  

J n’aimait personne.

J ne pouvait tomber amoureux.

Le pouvait-il ?  

Il n’en savait fichtre rien. 

Avait-il envie de savoir ? 

Grand dieu non. 

Non, la seule chose dont il avait envie, c’était rendre chèvre Batman et baiser sa jolie poupée, Harley. 

Et ce plaisir là semblait partagé.

La jeune femme ondulait des hanches, l’aguichait et sa bouche ne cessait d’émettre des bruits obscènes. 

Diable, qu’il aimait ça. 

— Ma biche, souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque, tu es parfaite. 

Il n’avait d’yeux que pour elle et il la désirait plus que tout. Elle pouvait le sentir, mais elle ne pouvait percevoir que le désire qui les consumait tous les deux les mènerait probablement à  leur perte. 

Ou peut-être bien que si. 

Ils avaient parfaitement conscience de l’amour destructeur qu’ils se portaient l’un pour l’autre. 

Ils étaient le chaos, ensemble, réuni. 

Ils étaient la destruction. 

Pouvait-on réellement appeler ça amour ? 

— Je veux te sentir en moi, poussin !  J’t’en pris ! J’t’en pris ! J’t’en priiis ! ne cessait-elle de répéter. 

Cela agaça le Joker, autant que ça l’excita. Si bien qu’il lui asséna d’une claque violente sur la joue. Harley Quinn se tût, n’ayant nul autre choix que d’encaisser tout ce qu’il lui donnerait.  Mais c’était ainsi qu’elle l’aimait. C’était ainsi qu’avait réellement démarrer leur amour, leur idylle amoureuse : dans la douleur.

C’est à  ce moment qu’elle sut que tout allait redevenir comme avant. 

Des larmes de joies coulèrent le long de ses pommettes. 

Elle était heureuse, elle se sentait enfin entière. Entière et plus libre que jamais. 

Et lorsqu’elle sentit son tendre amour se frayer un chemin en elle, elle ne put réprimer un cri de plaisir, d’extase lui échapper. 

— Oh oui, vas-y poussin ! s’entendit-elle hurler. 

Elle se sentait perdre pied sous les puissants coups de boutoir de son amant. 

Elle aimait sa fougue et sa violence. Elle aimait le sentir la baiser.  

Et lui adorait l’entendre gémir à  s’en égosiller la voix. 

L’orgasme tant attendu les terrassas, les laissant faibles et tremblant. Les muscles de la jeune femme étaient crispés au possible et elle peinait à  respirer. Attaché comme elle l’était, ce n’était pas très étonnant. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et ses bras la tiraillaient, appuyant contre sa poitrine, comprimant peu à  peu ses poumons. 

— C’était bon… hein poussin ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce. 

Si Morphé avait les cheveux vert et un aussi merveilleux déhanché que son Joker, elle n’aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à  le rejoindre. Mais elle sentit son J. se retirer sans aucune tendresse. Elle gémit piteusement, puis elle se contraint à  ouvrir les yeux. 

— Tu me libère, maintenant ? lui questionna-t-elle avec impatience. 

Elle voulait l’enlacer, l’embrasser et se blottir contre son torse. Elle ne se sentait en sécurité que dans les bras rassurant de son Poussin.

Le Joker se mit à rire, tout en zippant la fermeture de son pantalon. Il plaça alors sa main sur sa bouche, plissa les yeux et se pencha vers elle en gloussant moqueusement. 

Puis il lui tourna le dos et, avant qu’il ne quitte l’entrepôt, il mit en marche le système de découpe de l'abatoire. 

Harley entendit alors un bruit strident venant de derrière elle et, lorsqu’elle se retourna, elle vit les gigantesques découpe viande. 

— Home sweet home, prononça-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.   

  
  
  



	2. Chapitre 2

Joker attendait patiemment Harley dans sa dernière acquisition, un resplendissante shelby cobra 427 de couleur verte. Cinq minutes. Trois cents secondes pour que la jeune femme se libère de ses liens de fer et ne le rejoigne à l'extérieur. Il commençait à perdre patience.

— Me revoilà, chouchou ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, les bras levés.

Elle monta dans la voiture sans perdre un instant.

Le Joker lui adressa un grand sourire puis il démarra en trombe, appréciant le bruit de crissement des pneus.

La jolie blonde alluma le poste autoradio et, quelques minutes plus tard, de la musique sortit des caissons bass. Rap god d'Eminem faisait vibrer la voiture.

Tout Arkham City pouvait l'entendre.

Il roulait à vive allure, brûlant feux rouge et panneaux Stop qu'il rencontrait. Il ne se souciait pas de la loi, pas plus qu'il ne se souciait de la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Il voulait la tuer. Mais il voulait également lui faire l'amour. Tendrement puis brutalement. La frapper puis la caresser. Un indescriptible frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Harley Quinn.

Sa reine.

Elle était à lui !

Lui seul avait droit de vie ou de mort sur elle.

Cette Amanda Waller allait le regrettait.

— Poussin, ça ne va pas ? J'aime pas quand tu fais cette vilaine bouille ! lui confia-t-elle en faisant une adorable moue.

D'un main il agrippa sa chevelure pour violemment frapper sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture.

— J'suis concentré ! grogna-t-il, excédé par l'agaçant comportement de sa complice.

— J'suis désolé poussin ! pleura-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

Loin devant lui, au milieu de la route, il vit un homme. Un homme aux cheveux bleu électrique. Il accéléra, jusqu'à avoir le pied au plancher.

L'homme ne bougeait pas. Ils se regardaient, se confrontaient du regard.

Un mort pour toi, Batman, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Mais alors qu'il pensa percuter un corps humain, ce dernier disparut dans une fumée bleu, scintillante.

Il freina violemment puis il sortit du véhicule en claquant la porte.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Qui était-ce ?

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

— Putain, c'était quoi, poussin ? s'exclama Harley, tout aussi étonnée que lui.

Un grand sourire illumina les traits de son visage, tandis qu'elle essuyait sa tempe ensanglantée.

Le Joker se tourna subitement vers elle et il lui sourit en retour, avant de se tordre de rire. Rire qu'elle accompagna volontiers. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de son aimé, jusqu'à pouvoir l'enlacer et se blottir contre son torse.

Qu'elle l'aimait, son Mistah J !

— On rentre à la maison, Harley chérie.

Il claqua ses fesses, ce qui la fit doucement rire.

Le rire soigne les maux, pensa-t-elle avec candeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harley et son Joker pénétrèrent leur demeure, leur planque. L'endroit où, lui, il mettait en place ses plans pour faire tourner en bourrique le chevalier noir.

Mais surtout, c'est ici qu'il avait ses jouets.

Jouets qu'il aimait utiliser sur sa jolie poupée au teint de velour.

— Ooooh… Harley…

— Sucre d'orge ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

— Je vais te faire crier comme jamais… murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il prit son menton d'une main, puis il frôla les lèvres rosées de sa dulcinée. Elle lui était non seulement dévouée, mais aussi, et surtout, soumise.

Il se demanda alors si, un jour, il parviendra à la tuer. Elle qui lui offrait tant.

Il lui dévoila ses dents métallique en la gratifiant de son plus beau sourire.

Ses dents et le tatouage sur son front… un souvenir de Batman avant qu'il ne le fasse enfermé dans l'asile d'Arkham.

Le Joker s'en souvenait parfaitement et il aimait se remémorer cette scène atypique : lui tuant robin et le Batman lui brisant les dents.

Magnifique.

D'un dramatisme écoeurant.

Et Harley le dévorait du regard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle le trouvait magnifique. Resplendissant de beauté.

Elle ne voyait que lui.

Elle en était éperdument amoureuse.

Son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine et ses pommettes prirent une jolie couleur rosée, qui n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé de l'homme aux cheveux vert.

Une demie heure plus tard, l'ancienne psychologue se trouvait sanglée à ce qui semblait être une table d'opération.

 

 

Cela faisait dix longue minutes que le Joker l'avait abandonnée et elle se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un autre moyen de se débarrasser d'elle.

Cependant, il revint et elle en fut soulagée.

Il ricana alors sadiquement, tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Il fit claquer une tige de métal sur le rebord de la table d'opération et Harley sursauta.

— Ma jolie poupée offert sur un plateau d'argent… susurra-t-il d'une voix suave, trompeuse.

Il ronronna de plaisir alors qu'elle partit dans un éclat de rire fou, hystérique.

Elle était son oeuvre la plus réussie et pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait filer.

Elle était sienne, qu'elle le désir… ou non.

— Poussin, j't'adore ! lui dit-elle, alors qu'il levait ses bras, dont les mains détenaient encore la barre métallique.

— Moi non plus, lui répondit-il, avant de l'abattre avec violence sur sa Harley.


End file.
